worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Quotes of Medivh
This is a collection of quotes of Medivh. Present are those from The Last Guardian, Warcraft III (and Medivh's farewell to the world), his image in Caverns of Time, his voice in Karazhan's chess event. ''The Last Guardian'' *You didn't teach me very much, Mother. You were always far too busy with your duties as Guardian to actually raise the son you brought into the world to succeed you. But one lesson you did impart on one of the rare occasions when you bothered to acknowledge my existence was that the council were fools. It was Sargeras who taught me what the final fate of all fools must be. You see, Mother, I learned all my lessons well. *It's not all demons and magic in this world. Sometimes a simpler answer suffices. *No matter how learned and knowledgeable, how wise and how wonderful, how powerful and puissant, there is always one more sliver of power, one more bit of knowledge, one more secret to be learned by any mage. I think these two fell into that trap, and called upon forces from beyond the Great Dark Beyond, and paid the price for it. Idiots. They were friends and colleagues, and they were idiots. *You did the right thing, no more or less than asked by me. But, you asked questions because you don't know much about demons, and that is ignorance. And ignorance I will not tolerate. *Massive trauma usually will force out the life essence... (on how to defeat a demon) *The former can advise the latter, but the latter must be free to challenge the former, to avoid what happened to the Kaldorei. *The orcs are not demons. They are flesh and blood, and as such the worry of warriors, not wizards. Warcraft III Medivh's return and intervention in the affairs of the mortal races started just before the Third War, first of which was a prophetic warning to Thrall, in a dream. *The Sands of Time have run out, Son of Durotan... The cries of war echo upon the winds. The remnants of the past scar the land, which is besieged once again...by conflict. Heroes arise to challenge fate! And lead their brethren into battle. As mortal armies rush blindly towards their doom, the Burning Shadow comes to consume us all! You must rally the Horde and lead your people to their destiny! Seek me out... *I failed humanity once before...and I will NOT do so again. If you cannot take up this cup, then I shall find another who will. *Listen to me boy, this land is lost! The shadow has already fallen, and nothing you do will deter it! If you truly wish to save your people, lead them across the sea...to the west! *Your Young Prince will find only death in the Cold North. *The harder you strive to slay your enemies, the faster you will deliver your people right into their hands. *Human? Ha ha ha... . I left my humanity behind long ago, young warchief. I am something.. different now. *Know that I have seen the future and beheld the great burning shadow that is coming to consume this world. You sense it as well, don't you? *I...am the reason for the Legion's return. Years ago, I brought the orcs to this world, and by doing so, I opened a |path for the demons as well. For my sins I was murdered by those who I cared for must. Despite my death, war raged across the lands of the east for many years, leaving entire kingdoms devastated in its wake. Now at long last I have returned to set things right. I... am Medivh, The Last Guardian, I tell you now, the only chance for this world is for for unite in arms against the enemies of all who live. His farewell The roots will heal in time... as will the entire world. The sacrifices have been made. Just as the orcs, humans, and night elves discarded their old hatreds and stood united against a common foe, so did Nature herself rise up to banish the Shadow... forever. As for me, I came back to ensure that there would be a future, to teach the world that it no longer needed Guardians. The hope for future generations has always resided in mortal hands. And now that my task is done, I will take my place... amongst the legends of the past. World of Warcraft Caverns of Time ;Event Begins * ;Shield at 75% * ;Shield at 50% * ;Shield at 25% * ;Death * ;Dark Portal Opened * * Karazhan Attunement :"That key, I recognize it. That is Khadgar's key... of course I haven't given it to him yet. :I seem to have memories about future events surrounding you and this key. : :You have trying times ahead of you, . Let us hope your strength does not fail you. :Regarding the key, I am to hand it to Khadgar when he's sent to me. I couldn't hope for a better apprentice. :I suppose you will need a key of your own. : :Go on then. And best of luck, . Chess event An "echo" of Medivh can be found in Karazhan, where he challenges the player to a game of chess. ;Event begins * ;Cheating * * * Kategooria:Lore